The Clown's Son
by justhobby
Summary: He is Buggy-the Genius Jester and Director of Buggy's Delivery. Buggy is glad that his organization succeeded in the New World. But his happiness crashed down by arrival of his unknown son who has green eyes and name is Harry. Also his new son has a strange habit like going after Straw Hats. Buggy just know that it's Straw Hat's fault.
1. Chapter 1

Unbeta'd.

 **A/N: I had to write this in order to write my other fics. This idea just won't let me go until I write it.**

Prologue

Before Dressrosa

New World-Karai Bari Island

"I'm unstoppable genius-jester-Buggy," Buggy laughed as he raised his tankard. His core crew happily agreed with him. They are sitting at their usual sofa on second floor and celebrating their success with Buggy's Delivery- Pirate Dispatch Organization. Buggy's organization is his goose that lays golden egg for him. He never thought he can use his warlord status to this degree. _'Yes, this is my genius plan'_ Buggy thought and he left his sofa to raise some morals of his mercenaries. These mercenaries, he has to take care of his goose.

"Sa sa , eat, eat then go out, bring bounties," Buggy showed up at hall's balcony and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" His mercenaries happily agreed with him. Buggy glad that they are going to work , got back his celebration.

"Captain, you do know how to raise morals," Cabaji the Acrobat-Chief of Staff smiled.

"I'm impressed, all these mercenaries" Alvida sipped some wine.

"DIRECTOR!" one of mercenaries run up to them and bowed. "Sorry for interrupting!"

"So what is it? Another mercenary want to join us," Buggy laughed.

"Um there is a.. a," the staff officer tried to tell him. But he interrupted by woman coming in suddenly. She was old woman with big red dress.

"Yes, yes, I'm here," the woman peered at them over her glasses.

"HEY! You-woman, what are you entering here without permission?" Mohji tried to scare her away.

"Ah, don't worry. Ofcourse gentlemen Buggy will meet with anybody," Buggy gestured woman to sit.

"You are gentlemen," Alvida snorted , laughed.

"Ofcourse, Director Buggy doesn't have bad personality," Cabaji glared at Alvida.

"Calm,calm, so what are you here for?" Buggy asked from old woman.

"I came here to give you this," Old woman bring four or five year old boy from her behind. A boy has blue hair and handsome features. His bored green eyes looked over them. "This is your son-Harry. Recently his mother left this world," Old woman continued then she muttered, "I'm glad he didn't inherit your big nose."

"WHAT! A BIG NOOOSE" Angry Buggy yelled then rest of her words penetrated his mind, suddenly Buggy's whole body stopped, "SS…ssson!"

"AH! Director's body became stone," Mohji exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't even know you have a woman," Alvida laughed.

"Grrrr" Richie growled , his saliva dropped to the ffloor.

"Director Buggy! You are certainly man among man," Cabaji congratulated him.

"S….osssssson" Buggy mumbled, finally his color returned little.

"So I will leave him with you since he doesn't have other relatives," Old woman started to walk out of the room.

"WAIT!" Buggy shouted, "What mother! How did you come here? I didn't spend any time with woman…"

"Oh, you don't remember one time that you spend at our establishment," Old woman suddenly smiled.

"Right, of course I remember. Don't mention here," Buggy suddenly interrupted her.

"Aw, I want to know that what kind of establishment," Alvida grinned slyly and others nodded. Richie just growled with saliva.

"As for how we get here- New World? Let's just say old woman had an acquaintance. Bye Harry! Girls there will surely miss you," Old woman patted the boy-Harry's head and left.

"Sssoooo Harrry," Buggy said, his voice wavered and trembled. He never dreamed about this situation. Buggy really doesn't know what to do. "Come to daddy" He smiled awkwardly and opened his arms.

Harry-his boy threw him unimpressed look.

* * *

Bored Harry looked at his new father and his group. He was reborn in this strange world due to death's wish. Death is his friend, slave, subordinate. Harry became Death's master after he collected three hallows. He didn't even know this fact until he died in his old world. First he was angry then he was sad that he can't meet his family and friends. But Harry gladly got over it after a while. Few decades. So Harry spent all his free time helping death. Ofcourse the Death will probably disagree with him since Harry did damage some properties and caused major traumas for Death's reapers.

"Are you sure that he is your son?" the woman in group asked from his -pirates? Death sure chose interesting world.

"Son," his shocked father mumbled, his arms awkwardly fell down.

"Director Buggy!?" the man with white bear ears asked.

"Buggy! When are you going to snap out of your shock?" the woman sighed.

"Ah, yes, my son, what is your name again?" Buggy-his new father asked from him.

"Are you stupid? It's Harry," Harry bluntly asked him. Ah, he is bored. It's not first time that he was reborn. Although its first time that he had a clown as father. Why did the death always insist these vacations?

"Huh?" Buggy titled his head.

"And I'm tired. Hey you!" Harry pointed at the man who delivered message to his father. His father started to stare at him intensely.

"YES!?" the man gave his complete attention to Harry.

"Bring me to my room," Harry ordered.

"Yes? Um Director Buggy?" the man as faithful subordinate asked from his boss.

"Ah, well," Buggy was still staring intensely at Harry.

"Oh, are you not giving me a room as father?" Harry asked with slight smile.

"Angel!" the man with weird bear head mumbled.

"Ofcourse! You are going to have a room for yourself. You are Genius Jester's son! BWHAAA " Buggy laughed suddenly then gave an order to his subordinate, "Give him anything that he wants. Hurry hurry"

"Wow, that was quick recovery," the woman sounded impressed.

"Yes, Director," subordinate saluted, "Come this way"

Harry left the room without another word. It seems this time there will be another incompetent father.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeta'd

Chapter 1

"Death," Harry called after he made sure there are no bugs and ears on the wall. Room is a ridiculous. It was decorated probably by a clown. The room has abundance of red, gold, blue and more red colors. Harry was sure that circus clown prep room look like this.

"Master, this room.." Death paused as he took the room's decoration. He eyed red gold silk with suspicion for few moments then said, "I didn't know master got back on his Gryffindor tendencies."

"Oh shut up! Your sarcasm is not welcome here," Harry massaged his head, "Why did you choose him as a father? Surely there were plentiful candidates."

"Of course there were. But what do you think about these rebirths? These are vacations. Vacation's purpose is enjoying your time here and not causing big ruckus, saving hero's life, killing demon lord because he bored you," Death summoned a shadow chair from ground and sat with sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, not helping hero to save world," Harry wished that he can summon a cool chair like that, "But still I'm sure there was another man."

"Master, he was only one who far and near enough to this world's conflicts, so you won't get bored. As much as I wish I don't think master will appreciate a normal civilian life. So he was really only one suitable for you. You can participate this world's conflicts from far and you won't get bored quickly thus end your life," Death explained, his hood obscured his face as always but Harry could almost feel nervous expression from him. This made him suspicious, really suspicious.

"Riddle set you up, didn't he?" Harry glared at the death.

" Ah , why would you think that? Riddle definitely didn't set up by bribing to do paperwork, " Death muttered last part but Harry heard him.

"Damn it! What did I do to him?" Harry complained as he sat on ridiculous red silk pillow.

"Terrorized him by being your usual self, dragged him from his rest to just so you can terrorize him every single day," Death said with deadpan.

"But I do like antagonizing him. Isn't what friends do to each other? Why did you sell your master for couple of paper works? I'm your master, you know," Harry groaned.

"Master, stop being dramatic. Paperwork will always have a place in my hearth. Besides it was due to your one of vacations. You were terrorizing my reapers. So have a good life and please don't cause big ruckus," Death stood up and started to leave but Harry remembered something.

"Hey! Atleast give me back my magic," Harry shouted.

"No! You will destroy this world with your magic. But I did gave you that power," Death massaged his head.

"Power? You mean power to control water! Nooo, I don't want it. Give me that fruit thingys" Harry pouted, "And why do you always give me feminine appearance? "

" Don't pout. It doesn't sui..no it does suit you. Ofcourse I like my master to be beautiful just like me," Death muttered.

" You don't even have a face!" Harry growled.

"And no, I won't give you a devil fruit. I won't let master become a hammer. You will probably drown in first opportunity and come back to death realm," Death continued as if he didn't hear Harry.

"thus ruining your bet with Riddle" Harry sighed.

"thus ruining my bet. As for your water power, in world where water dominates it is the most powerful tool. But master do be cautious and don't repeat the jam incident. You don't want to spend another hundred year with Dumbledore and Grindelwald," with that Death left.

Harry shuddered as he thought about that hundred year, "Yes we really don't want that. But still death did say don't cause big ruckus so small one" he smiled evilly." And this room decoration has to go. Hey! Lackey," Harry yelled as he stood up.

"Yes, Ha..harry," the lackey opened the door.

"Don't call me that. Call me Young master! Isn't my father boss here?" Harry ordered with smile. He always liked it when people call him young master ever since that dimension.

"Yes, young master," the lackey bowed.

" Bring someone change this room's color. Green or more pale colors. Just fix this room, do it won't look like some kind of sultan harem room," Harry ordered.

* * *

"Son," Buggy slumped down. It was quite shock.

"You sure he is your son. If you want I can scan him for fraud," Mr.3 asked .

"Don't need. I know he is mine,"Buggy sighed.

"So you remember his mother?" Alvida sipped wine with slight smile.

"Ofcourse I remember she was," Buggy proudly exclaimed, behind him light shone, unshed tears filled his eyes-picture of remembrance. They all leaned close to Buggy, wanting to know about that woman.

"She was," Buggy continued.

"She was," Mr.3 leaned closer.

"She was," Buggy paused then slumped again.

"You don't remember,don't you!" Mr.3 yelled. And others fell over.

"Yes, I don't remember. But I'm sure she was beautiful, after all she managed to hook this genius buggy Jester. Bwhaa ha ha," Buggy laughed.

"True, he definitely didn't get his looks from you," Alvida said . Others nodded.

"WHAT! Are you saying this Director Buggy is ugly!?" Buggy yelled at her.

"But Director Buggy, are you happy that you have a son?" Cabaji asked.

"I never dreamed about having son but," Buggy said, his chin resting on one hand. He never dreamed about having children. Buggy doesn't like children. They are nasty, sweaty, pooping machines. And also children means spending his hard earned money. Buggy didn't want that. But now there is a his kid here, little Buggy who will…

"Buggy! Your face , face creepy," Alvida closed her eyes with one hand.

"My son, little buggy who will follow me. He he he," Buggy laughed. _His son and Buggy will go adventuring through Grand Line, Buggy and his son._

"What kind of things are you dreaming?" Mr.3 asked with sweat drop.

"Cabaji !" Buggy yelled , "Prepare banquet , we need to tell everyone,"

"Yes, Director Buggy," Cabaji left in hurry.

"I'm sure my son will be dazed by my power, money, crew," Buggy laughed.

"I'm not sure about that," Mr.3 said as Buggy's son came through door.

 **A/N: So should I continue this?**


End file.
